


Yoto is awake.

by koffee_w



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awesome Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug), Canon? Don't know her., F/F, F/M, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette and Adrien kinda fall in love with Yoto ngl, Plagg and Yoto are kinda the same person, The Master Has Issues, Why does he have a 'dead' body?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffee_w/pseuds/koffee_w
Summary: Yoto.The unlucky Egyptian cat, has awoken.But he doesn't have her.Lady luck - he doesn't have her by his side.But he doesn't need her for the world to know his name.Yoto.The unlucky Egyptian cat, has awoken.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

  
I woke.

What caused it? I would not know.

The room was dark. Too dark to be somewhere in my homelands, Egypt, or for me to distinguish any features. Where is this? I groaned, my own voice raspy and cold. How long had I been asleep?

But I had no time to think about this.

My sarcophagus* was freezing me to the core and I felt my eyes slip close.

And then I ,Yoto, was asleep again.

Asleep, once again. Why? I don't know.

* * *

*A sarcophagus is what Pharaohs are put in when they die.

* * *

Marrinette panted as she jogged down the pavement to Master Fu's house, her small crimson creature levitating behind a long streak of hair. She was dressed in casual running shorts and a jumper, long tights covering her legs. ''Tikki, someone will notice you..!''

''They won't!'' She said with a squeaky voice, crossing her tiny arms while pouting. Marinette sighed, a smile on her lips while she kept jogging. 

A breeze of wind went by, Tikki burying her self in her holder's shirt. ''Paris is really cold now-a-days.'' She made a hum of agreement.

''Master Fu's house should be close by now.'' She stopped running, quickly settling into a slow walk while rubbing sweat of her forehead. ''Speaking of it, do you know why he called e so early in the morning?''

She was right. The sun had bearly risen, the sky dark and cloudy and all shops closed. It was a miracale she even rememebered to wake up.

Tikki shook her head. ''No. But, I'm sure Master Fu will tell us when we're there!''

Marrinette giggled and stopped abruptly. ''Good thing we're already here.''

* * *

''G-Good morning, Master Fu!'' She bowed politely and sat down in front of the kustatsu. The short Chinese man with dark brown eyes chuckled, sitting down opposite her while his Kwami flew out of his shirt's pocket. 

''Ahah, good morning, Marinette.'' He said, his smile now replaced with a light frown. 

Marinette gave a confused look. ''Is something wrong? Is it Hawkmoth? Did something go bad?'' She began, her mind racking up all the possible problematic situations.

The man shook his head. ''Nono, you've misinturpreted my expression. Nothing bad has happen, not yet.'' The girl let out a relieved sigh.

''Hehe, Marinette, you should stop worring so much!'' Tikki said, flying onto the table next to the other Kwami and sitting down.

''...I believe the first miraculous holder had awakened last night.''

What.

''WHAT?! W-How are they alive?'' Marinette eyes opened and shocked.

Master Fu sighed. ''I think it's time I told you the truth.''

  
''When the idea of destruction came to be, Plagg and the miraculous of destruction came to be-''

Tikki inturrupted. ''And when the idea of luck and creaton came to be, I did aswell!'' Marinette patted Tikki's head,confused.

''Y-you've told me this, haven't you?''

''Ah-Ah, you haven't let me finish. When these two came to be, our world did aswell. Animals, plants and everything. In Ancient Rome, lived a beautiful woman who's hair was as red as blood and who's heart was as pure as gold. She travelled far, spreading her luck and gave villages in Rome good harvest and amazing heath. Lady Luck, she was. Then, in Egypt, lived a dark skinned man who's hair was as black as a night without stars. He wandered alone. He travelled, bringing bad harvest, terrible health and plagues which would scar the poputaltion tremedously. He was one who never named himself, but the town-folk did it for him. Yoto, an old ancient arabic saying for unlucky. And unlucky he was. Until he met Lady Lu-''

''Master Fu! You've told me this all before.''

''Shush child, I'm almost there.'' He sighed. ''Lady Luck and Yoto met, fell in love. But, Yoto couldn't love. Yoto loved another.''

Marinette's jaw dropped. ''What? But, Lady Luck was born to make Yoto live better-''

''When Lady Luck met Yoto, he was in his 2nd life. In his first, he had met another. The person he loved was named Pheto, who was considered a doctor at those times. They loved. Pheto was a kind man, who later became Ziggy.''

''He was a Kwami?''

''No no, child. If a human has lived a good life and always puts others before themselves, they have a chance of half their spirit being reincarnated into a Kwami.''

Marinette blinked. ''S-so, Tikki was Lady Luck...?''

Tikki shrugged. ''No. It's like..Lady Luck's spirit split in half. I became real Kwami, and she stayed as a human, The same happened to Pheto.''

''Yes, the same happened to Yoto. Once he had finished all his 9 lif-''

''Wasn't he a human?! And, wasn't Tikki already a Kwami?''

''Not everyone you see is truly human, Ladybug. You just need to look carefully.'' He stood up and turned on the kettle. ''Tikki was a Kwami, but no Kwami can be seen or used until they pass a part of themselves into a human. There are hundreds of Kwamis we can't see, few of them can give their miraculous to a human because they can't find someone that represents their powe. That's why we can't see them, because they're stuck between our world and theirs.''

She stayed quiet, lips pressed into a thin line.

''Anyway, Yoto finished his 9 lifes, and his spirit split aswell. But, he didn't die.'' He chuckled at Marinette's expression. ''He lost all his lifes, but his body couldn't _die_. Just like Lady Luck's body, it's still out there, she's alive. It's like..They're sleeping. Sleeping until the world needs them again.''

The room stayed silent for a moment, only the shallow winds and curtains moving could be heard.

''So.. you called me here... Because Yoto woke?''

Master Fu raised a fist, clearly in a good mood. ''Yes, spot-on.'' The ladybug pun was unitended.

''S-Is he awake now? What does the world need saving from?''

''That's for you to find out.''


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette crept into the basement, hands glued to the torch that Master Fu had lent her. A wave of unintended fear struck her, feeling her hands shake. Tikki hid in her bag with her head and antenna sticking out, Master Fu standing in the doorway. 

It s-should be to the left.. 

She tried activating her Ladybug spirit, trying to ignore how creepy this room was. Had Master Fu had this under his house all this time? 

The cyan haired girl felt around in the space until her fingertips felt a cold scratchy clay. ''Bingo!'' She whispered, examining the cof-sarcophagus. It was was sandy, she'll give you that.

''D-do I open it?'' She whispered, and turned around to see Master Fu, who gave a nod of approval.

Marinette shuddered, feeling around the coffin and finally gathering the strength to pull of the front. She felt her back crack, her arms aching after she had steadily put the top on the floor. Marinette was hesitant to look at what had been inside. What if it's just a dead body?

She shuddered, then heard Tikki whisper, ''M-marinette..Look!''

And she did.

* * *

  
Tanned skin, beautiful wisps of black hair.

O-Oh god, he was gorgeous. So, so beautiful to be sitting in this stone case.

His eyes closed, a soft expression and white robes making him seem so innocent. He was so, oh god, he was so _beautiful._

He looked so out of it, his hands curled up onto his chest. _He looks like a puppy. A baby_. 

He didn't look 1000+ year old.

''...nette...te.. **.MARINETTE!** '' 

Tikki yelled into my ear. ''Let's get him out and bring him upstairs!''

She seem to not have noticed my burning cheeks. 

Good.

''Sure-Wait what?'' My mouth dropped. How could I touch such a small beautiful man? God, I might implode... 

I quickly scrambled to lift his lower body up when Tikki pinched my elbow, his hair dropping back to his ears and his face in view. _A-are those freckles? Oh god, they are._

Tikki reminded me of what I was doing, and I eased him into my arms - carrying him bridal style and walking to the door and up the stairs, Master Fu behind me. _He was as light as a teddy bear, maybe even lighter? He looks like a teddy bear. No, a bunny. Maybe a puppy-_

I choked when he nuzzled into my shoulder when I tried to put him on a futon, my face erupting into red. 

In the end, Master Fu helped me put him on the futon. 

Problem?

He wouldn't let go of me.  
  


* * *

Warm.

It was really warm.

It wasn't Egyptian-Desert warm, but it was a good warm.

It was really nice and soft. 

I shuffled, digging my head into the heat.

Where had my headpiece gone? I don't know.

And I'm too tired to care.

''...I-Is he awake?'' It was a soft high voice. 

There was a conversation that went on after, but I could only understand few parts of it.

I felt two hands wrapped around my waist, both as warm as the thing I was laying on. It was so warm. I almost melted, in Horus' name, I wouldn't even care if I melted in such a pleasant space.

An urge to see what I was on struck me, but I couldn't pry my eyes open. 

I was so tired.

So, so tired. 

But I wanted to know what it is.

Who these people are, and why I'm here.

But I couldn't, I couldn't, I can't.

I'm so so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoto is tired, and that's all I need to say.


	3. Chapter 3

''N-No, he's asleep again.'' I whispered to Tikki, moving his black hair out of his face and admiring his blissed expression. Are all Egyptians this cute? I ran my fingers through his hair.

Thank God it's Sunday.

Master Fu's Kwami, Wayzz, flew out of his shirt pocket and levitated around my hair when I answered. ''You guys seem to be having a good time.'' 

I groaned, rolling my eyes and watched the old chinese man close the window and curtains with a grin.

''Wah? I thought you liked Adrien!'' Tikki blurted out, making my face erupt into a red hue.

''N-Of course I love Adrien! He's cute, funny, handsome and kind and has always been th-'' I was cut off by a yawn.

It wasn't my yawn.

I looked down at the Egyptian boy, his features blinding me.

Maybe Adrien isn't the only fish in the sea.

-

''Tikki? Can you pass me my phone?'' I asked since I couldn't get up with him on my chest. Tikki nodded, flying into my bag and her and Wayzz carrying the phone to me. 

I glanced at Yoto ( do I deserve to call him that? ) and ran a hand through his hair. It was silky, _I'll admit, I'm jealous._ I thought, looking at my own, boring hair.

He seem as-if he was about to wake up, which was a curse and a blessing at the same time. My stomach was aching for food, the only 'breakfast' I was given was a scone and jam from Dad.

Though, I kind of wish that he didn't wake up, that he stayed sleeping on me _forever_.

* * *

I felt refreshed when I woke, fortunately. 

I could feel my hair was brushed back to my ears when I slept, and it was nice to not feel those irritating bangs on my nose. Those arms that had snaked around my waist before had vanished, hugging my shoulders and clinging onto me.

My face scrunched up for a moment, before a l let out a tired breath. I pressed my eyes close, slowly gathering the strength to open them.

* * *

T-They were yellow.

 _Gold_ , oh my god, they were _gold_.

 _I can't, I can't , I can't,_ my heart _can't_.

It was adorable, staring up at me with such innocent eyes, looking at me if I was the only thing he knew. 

So so cute, so _precious._

 _I can't, I can't , I can't,_ my heart _can't_..

He looked so small, so tiny in his simple white robe.

He was so _cute._

His mouth opened for a second, his pink tongue poking out ever so slightly. I heard Tikki and Master Fu gather around me, but his eyes remained on me. 

I stared at him, then blurted out something that I forgot once I said it.

His eyes glistened with confusion, curiosity and fear- happiness and sadness, every emotion.

~~I want me to be the only one he looks at with those eyes.~~

* * *

She looked so different from my Egyptian people.

Her skin was smooth and fair, nothing like my tanned skin. Black hair with blue reflections, reminding me of something, I don't know what.

She stared at me, her cheeks pink and eyes wide, like she had seen something surprising and I copied the expression.

''Master Fu! He's awake!'' It was a squeaky voice from behind me, but I couldn't turn around, my eyes glued to this girl. I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was dry and it pained me to even make a noise. 

''Oh my, I better get him some water.'' Another voice, older this time, said.

''I'll come with.'' Again, a voice I don't care about.

The girl with black and blue hair put her hand onto my cheek, and only then I realized I had been sleeping on her this whole time, clinging onto her for dear life. 

She opened her mouth and leaned down, her face centimeters away from mine.

''You're gorgeous.'' She said without a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed, sorry.

''OH MY GOD! I-I'M SO SORRY! I didn't m-mean to say that!'' I rambled, my eyes stretched open while I waved my arms about. My face was burning hot, and it until I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach to realize that I could melt in all this heat. _Isn't it December?_

He didn't respond, and tilted his head so one of his tresses dangles over his nose and one eye. _H-He looks like a puppy._

Yoto's cheeks went pink for a minute, then moved his arm to tap my shoulder with a puzzled expression. _He must w-want me to explain what's going on, right?_

''S-sorry, you must be r-really confused.'' He didn't make a sound, didn't even nod. ''I-Let me help y-you up!'' I looked at him, then slid my hands just about his slim waist and heaved his body off of mine.

His black hair only drifted forwards once I had moved him and I brushed it away from his face with my hands, once again getting a clear view of his glossy eyes.

I sat up and looked at him with the most concerned look I could muster without shredding away a hint to my embarrassment, instead, worried about him feeling nervous. ''Yoto, that's your name. Right?'' He didn't say anything, but stared back at me like a lost puppy. ''I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng.''

The Egyptian boy parted his lips, but then pressed them together, which I found _adorable-_

I was cut off my the door swinging open.

* * *

''I brought some tea, it should help him with the sore throat.'' Master Fu interrupted my thoughts while entering the room, Wayzz floating behind him. Yoto stared at them, and his expression didn't change.''

The old chinese man chuckled at the silence, placing the tea on the table in front of me and Yoto. ''Where's Tikki?'' 

We all stopped, then turned around to see the red and black Kwami flying away from a wasp.

''NOO! Marinette, help meee! I haven't spent _129234_ years being friends with Pollen to be chased around like this!!'' I suppressed a laugh while Master Fu shooed the wasp out. I looked back to Yoto, seeing that he hadn't made an effort to drink the tea. Was it too hot?

''Why's he...not...drinking?'' Tikki said, out of breath. I shrugged.

Master Fu sat down. ''He may not know how. He was born in before Christ, they had different methods of storing drinks.'' 

My look softened, and I reached over to pick up the tea. Yoto, Master Fu and the Kwamis gave me a puzzled look. ''I'll help him, don't panic.'' I put a hand on his chin, then opened his mouth. Yoto seemed fine, so I continued. Lifting the cup, a poured a tiny amount of tea in his mouth.

His eyes widened and he slapped the cup away, it spilling on the Kwamis, who flew away behind Master Fu. Yoto's tongue hanged out, his hands covering it with tears in his eyes.

What just happened?

''Uh-oh, he burnt himself, Wayzz, Tikki, let us get some water.'' I didn't look long enough to see them exit, but the door click close was fine for me. 

The room was empty now, me and Yoto still locking eyes while he covered his tongue.

''I-I'm so sorry, I-'' I cut myself off, Yoto hadn't responded to any of my words ever. I looked at him, confused and guilty.

''D-does it hurt?''

He made the tiniest nod.

''I'm so sorry, ba-.'' I cut myself off again and cupped his cheek. He looked so vulnerable, tongue out and eyes filled with tears only after a sip of tea. ''So so sorry. I'm sorry, you're wonderful, I'm sorry.'' I ran my hand from his cheek and onto his back, where I pulled him into a hug.

I wish I didn't imagine that he wrapped his arms back around me too, that he acted so dependent on me in that one moment. But we can't choose everything, can we?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rushed, and some people may not understand what I mean by 'Yoto was the first miraculous holder' since he kinda is the miraculous.
> 
> I'm saying he is because he shared some form of Plagg's power even if he didn't know it. Same with Lady Luck. She was born lucky, but part of her luck is from Tikki since she was born with a connection to her.
> 
> Tell me if you like this, I might continue!


End file.
